zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Old World
Whether or not you believe in ghosts, something strange is going on in Liddlestone St. Crispin. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Louise Bailey * Miranda * Ariel * Moonchild Plot Exorcism You’re being sent under the guise of an exorcist to prevent the residents of an old town from burning the place down and destroying potentially useful botany notes. Head For The Windmills Miranda, the town’s lead botanist, introduces you to Ariel, who is organising the burning. She leads you to the first “haunted cottage”. Get To The Tower Miranda points out how all these “hauntings” are no more than coincidence. She then becomes distant before yelling something about needing to get to the tower. I Really Don't Like This Ariel orders the gates to be opened, allowing the zombies inside. You must head to the tower and save Miranda before zombies or villagers can get her. Leave The Tower Miranda throws herself from the window onto the ground below. Janine tells you to get out quickly, before zombies trap you in the tower. Headed For Abel Sam asks you to come home, just as Louise enters the comms shack with an emergency. There are hundreds of fast zombies headed straight for Abel. Transcript GATE GUARD: Runner to the north! Open the gate! SAM YAO: Already? Five’s nowhere near those walls yet. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, Abel’s gate opens via a hydraulic lift fed by a gas-powered generator. Liddlestone St. Crispin opens its gate using a series of pulleys, brute force, and a donkey. SAM YAO: They’re that serious about all this living history stuff? Still? sighs Liddlestone St. Crispin used to be a tourist attraction, Five. A completely accurate reconstruction of a medieval village. Well, apart from the gift shop and the wifi. JANINE DE LUCA: That thick fence has kept them alive all this time. The village has only reestablished contact with the outside world a few months ago. SAM YAO: Yeah. Do you think that isolation explains why they’ve all gone uh, cuckoo? JANINE DE LUCA: Any settlement lucky enough to start the outbreak with working wells, manual farm machines and windmills is worthwhile enough as a trading partner to excuse a few eccentricities. And you know that’s not the only reason we’ve sent Five there. SAM YAO: Word on Rofflenet is Liddlestone St. Crispin’s housing some of the best botanists in the country. There happened to be a conference here the week it all went gray. JANINE DE LUCA: We want you to make contact with the researchers, Five. They could be very valuable in our attempt to break Diana’s mind control. With Doctor Myers forced to spend nearly all her time in cryo suspension, we need all the help we can get. SAM YAO: If one of them can help us get Maxine back to normal – well, I know you know what that’s worth, Five. And well, when else do you get a chance to play Ghost Busters, am I right? JANINE DE LUCA: Uh, what? GATE GUARD: Runner through the gate! MIRANDA: Abel runner, you’ve left it to the last moment. Come with me. The others have already begun lighting the torches in the center square. We haven’t much time before they burn the whole place down. We’ll need to get started on the ritual at once. This way. JANINE DE LUCA: “Ritual”, Mister Yao? Explain, now! SAM YAO: Well uh, that woman – Miranda - she’s the town’s top botanist. But she won’t come to Abel until we’ve helped her. giggles So, the thing is, some of the people in this town have got the idea that they have a ghost, and they want to um, burn the place down, including all Miranda’s notes on plant effects on zombies, to get rid of the ghost. Miranda doesn’t believe in it, of course, but the others are convinced. So uh, I um, I might have told them Runner Five is one of the country’s most famous exorcists. giggles Surprise! Best get moving, Five. This exorcism’s not going to wait. MIRANDA: Ariel, I’ve got your exorcist. ARIEL: What’s the point? The spirit wants fire, Miranda. It won’t rest while we stay here. MIRANDA: Number one, there is no ghost. Number two, you promised that if we “drive it out” by sundown, we can all go back to normal. That’s what I’m doing. Now, I’m taking Runner Five to the cottage. Are you coming or not? ARIEL: I’ll lead the way! Our exorcist should hear the truth. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, when I asked you to extend an offer of assistance to the village, I didn’t mean - ! SAM YAO: She said they were going to destroy the settlement, Janine. Over half the village thinks they’ve angered some ancient Viking queen or something. It was all I could do to get them to hold off until tonight! And that was only if I promised to send them Runner Five especially. There was nothing else I could do. And besides, I have a plan. MIRANDA: There. Runner Five, do you see that cottage ahead, with the thatched roof? That’s where some of the others first spotted this ghost. ARIEL: She was standing in the window one morning. Next day, the whole family living there took sick! MIRANDA: With a case of the sniffles. ARIEL: Begin the ritual here! If you dare. creaks open JANINE DE LUCA: They’re watching Runner Five from the doorway. What now, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: throat Now, Runner Five? There’s chalk in your bag. Draw a sideways figure eight on the wall, and um, this thing that looks like kind of two Ws stacked top-to-top. JANINE DE LUCA: Is that a Demons and Darkness book? SAM YAO: Now, light one of those red tealights and leave it in the center of the floor. MIRANDA: Good, you’re fast. We’ll need that. Our next stop’s on the other side of the village. ARIEL: Sun’s already getting low, Miranda. We will open the gates to the zombies soon. This place should return to the embrace of the dead. MIRANDA: Head for the windmills, quickly! ARIEL: I was up top in east mill the first time I saw her. She glided through the wall like it wasn’t even there. Then, I heard the screaming down below, and found Henry’s brother’s boy with his hand crushed in the millstones, because of her! Because of the ghost! SAM YAO: Yeah. Mark the walls like before, Five. MIRANDA: I always forget how close it is in here. Loud, too. Are you finished? SAM YAO: Don’t forget the candle. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, what was this ritual in fact designed to accomplish? SAM YAO: Well, there is a very slim chance Runner Five is in the midst of summoning Zug Zoten, the many-beaked lord of the sixty hells, a level fifty monster with a hundred and twenty hit points. MIRANDA: All finished? Good. You’ll need to do the other two mills as well, then the grain silos, and the root cellar under the tavern. ARIEL: Don’t forget the gift shop. Remember what she did to Richard with those toy swords. MIRANDA: I know, I know, I’ve heard all about this ridiculous superstition. We’ll need to take a short cut. We can go – funny, I could have sworn… let’s get out of here. shuts ARIEL: Alright, Miranda? MIRANDA: I don’t even know why you’d blame the ghost, Ariel. Henry’s brother’s boy was stoned out of his tree ever since that woman came through looking to trade a few good meals for some marijuana. That’s right, Runner Five – bright lad, thought he could fish out a cheese sandwich he’d dropped in the grinder without telling anyone to stop the works. But of course, that’s not the drugs. No, it’s the spirit world’s doing! There’s no reasoning… with people like… these… sorry, I – it’s – it’s only a - I’ve got a pressure headache. What was I saying? SAM YAO: Five, what’s going on? MIRANDA: The tower. She’s in the tower. ARIEL: What is it? What are you saying? MIRANDA: We’ve got to get to the tower. This way. SAM YAO: Five, after her! ARIEL: It’s time! We shall open the gates of the village! The dead shall have the dead returned! SAM YAO: Something’s gone a bit weird with Miranda. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s vital to us, Five. If the zombies are coming, you have to rescue her. Go toward the tower, a round stone building about four stories high. Hard to miss it, really. SAM YAO: There! Did you see that? JANINE DE LUCA: What? SAM YAO: In the first floor window. I thought I saw a movement. Janine, you don’t think… well, I mean, we do spend a lot of time dealing with zombies. Are we absolutely sure there aren’t any such things as ghosts? JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao. Don’t you think it’s more likely you caught a glimpse of Miranda, rather than a ghost? SAM YAO: Ah, yeah, yeah. Now you mention it, yeah. ARIEL: Open the gates! SAM YAO: Great. Runner Five, if Miranda’s in that tower, you need to get her out before they come back and torch it, no questions asked. Aw man, I really don’t like this. screams Don’t like that, either! Or the zombies they’re letting into the village. Run, now! opens JANINE DE LUCA: She must be upstairs. MIRANDA: I can hear her. She’s whispering to me. SAM YAO: Hear what? Janine, is something wrong with our speakers, or Five’s headset? JANINE DE LUCA: I looked over the equipment before the mission. It’s all in proper order. MIRANDA: Stop it. She’s up here, I see her! Runner Five, where did you go? SAM YAO: There’s no such thing as ghosts, there’s no such thing as ghosts! MIRANDA: Runner Five, hurry, please! She’s coming this way, she’s – she’s – screams JANINE DE LUCA: Only one more set of stairs. Take that door on your left when you reach the top. opens SAM YAO: There she is, we found her. Only - what’s she doing? MIRANDA: Get away, get away from me! shatters That was her. She threw that at me, she’s trying to kill me! SAM YAO: Janine, what’s going on? It’s like Miranda tried to chuck those plates at her own head. JANINE DE LUCA: She’s attacking herself. Runner Five, do not risk yourself, but if you have to knock her unconscious and bring her with you, that would be acceptable. SAM YAO: She’s going toward the window. MIRANDA: Stop it! Stop, get away! I believe in you now, isn’t that enough? Leave me alone! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, try to pull her back from that precipice! MIRANDA: Runner Five, it feels like you’ve always been meant to come here… SAM YAO: Five, quick! MIRANDA: Don’t come any closer! Don’t! No, please! screams SAM YAO: Oh no. JANINE DE LUCA: Leave the tower. The zombies will have surrounded it in a few minutes. Go, now, Five. SAM YAO: Well. The good news is that the fire they’ve set around the village has also set fire to most of the zombies. JANINE DE LUCA: And the bad news is that Miranda is dead. SAM YAO: sighs Does something feel funny about this to you? JANINE DE LUCA: “Funny” isn’t the word I’d use. SAM YAO: No, I mean – well, do you remember what happened to Francesca, and Steffie? Maybe I was right. Maybe the outbreak really is sending people crazy. Or something is. ARIEL: Look, up in the window. There she is! The spirit has come to be set free! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, what do you see in that window? SAM YAO: Nothing. JANINE DE LUCA: Neither do I. Nor do the cameras on that floor. SAM YAO: Runner Five, come on home. Please, now. knock on the comms shack door What was - ? Sorry, there’s something – opens Lou? What are you doing here? You’re not running until the day after tomorrow - LOUISE BAILEY: Guards on the wall just saw them. Alarm’s going off any second. They told me to come find you first. There’s hundreds of them, hundreds! SAM YAO: What? Hundreds of what? LOUISE BAILEY: Fast zoms! And they’re headed for Abel!Category:Mission Category:Season Three